Love Triangle/References
*This is the fourth appearance of Foop. *This is the second time that Mr. Turner is disguised as a pencil. The first time was in the episode "Odd Jobs". *This marks the first appearance of Sammy Sweetsparkle as well as the only appearance of Goldie Goldenglow. *There is a pun in the title, due to the fact that Goldie is triangle-shaped. *In this episode, Mr. Turner sees the school, the fairies, and saw Timmy with Cosmo and Wanda, but he doesn't lose them (it may be because Mr. Turner thought it was the Pencil Nexus building decorated for the play and the fairies were actors). *Cosmo is revealed to be very fond of theater. *This episode also reveals that Poof and Foop share only one thing in common: they both hate theater. *The Cobras in Foop's sack resemble the Indian Cobras. *This episode reveals Anti-Wanda packs Foop's lunch. Which means either he lives with his parents or they share the same prison cell. *It has been speculated that this may have been a type of back door pilot for a spin off show with Poof as the main character. This is based on there was talk about creating such a show, and by the fact most of the episode centered on Poof and Foop. *Unlike Cosmo and Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda didn't come to see Foop in the play. *This is one of the few episodes where Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy are only minor characters. *This episode was aired a couple of days before Valentine's Day. *This is the third episode to have a title start with Love, the first was Love Struck!, the second was Love at First Height, and the fourth and last will be Love at First Bark. *This episode aired during Tara Strong's 38th birthday. *'International Airdates' **August 26, 2010 (Nickelodeon Latin America) **February 14, 2011 (Nickelodeon SEA) * Love Triangle - This term refers mostly to a romantic relationship that involves three people (two of the same gender and one of the opposite one). It involves the two same gender people fighting over the opposite one to win it affection. This refers to the fact that Poof and Foop fight over Goldie throughout the episode. * - In one scene at the play, Foop says "Sweet home, Alabama" which is a reference to the song of the same name by Lynyrd Skynyrd. * - On Foop's lunch box, "Kelly Clarkson" is written on it; this is a likely reference to the pop rock singer. * Star Wars - Poof and Foop's lightsabers references the lightsabers used in the films. * Zeus - When Foop was raising a lightning with his hand, he resembles Zeus. * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - The play set is a spoof of the Chocolate Factory. * Apple - The laptop Foop used to get the sick gnome have an apple with bat wings as logo, which is a spoof on Apple's logo. * Mr. Cookie - The name of the play is a reference to a bakery located in Baldwin, Long Island, New York. *Goldie saying Foop's name wrong (calling him Floop, Fooch among other names). *Cosmo saying through the megaphone "WHERE'S MY COFFEE?!" to Wanda. *Foop getting bitten by snakes. *Someone says that another person sounds like a graham cracker. *Mushrooms popping up all over a person's body when they get sick. *Poof and Foop pointing laser guns at each other and blasting each other, causing both of them to be blasted backwards and crashing into something. *People who act as 'Table Number 3' say, "There's gum under here". *Foop sending people to Jupiter. *It's impossible to run on Jupiter because it's a gas giant. If someone did run on the planet, they would just fall to the core of the planet. *In the end of the episode, Poof and Goldie Glodenglow kiss, but their lips don't touch. *All kids who assist to the Spellementary School wear uniforms, but Goldie does not wear it. *Foop's health monitor coordinates went to the left. Whereas, in the real life they would went to the right. *'Foop:' What have I done? *'Goldie Goldenglow:' What have you done, Floot? *'Foop:' It's Foop, You triangular twit! One "F", two "Os", one" P"! It's not that difficult! ---- *'Foop:' Break a leg, Poof, or neck, or SPINE! ---- *'Cosmo:' (while wearing dark sunglasses) Ahh, the theater... this is the theater, right? Last time I was sitting under the table so unsure. ---- *'Timmy:' (after a tooth fell on him) This is the best play ever! ---- *'Dad:' (to Foop) Hey, neat. Great notepad costume. Get's ready to me to write on your face! ---- *'Cosmo:' WHERE'S MY COFFEE?!?!?! ---- *'Cosmo:' ... This is show business, yesterday, you're a star, and now you're married to a girl that even coffee no can bring. Where's my coffee, baby! Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes